


Loyalty's Betrayal

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Loyal to a fault' can be one man's fatal flaw.</p><p>Please don't let the character death put you off. All is not all that it seems to be. </p><p>That said, a character also makes a very dark decision. One some may have issues with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty's Betrayal

Title-  Loyalty's Betrayal

Author- Denise

Category- Drama/Adventure

Season- 7

Spoilers – The Light

Rating- PG-13

Content Warning- Language, violence, Kleenex warning

Summary- Loyal to a fault can cost one man his friends

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author

 

Thanks to Adi, Sue, Sel and Arnise, without whom there would be no fic. Their ceaseless assistance and egging, err, cheering on enabled this fic to be written

Loyalty's Betrayal

By

Denise

 

 

 

 

 

"Almost there," Jack gasped out, tightening his hold on the limp body slung over his shoulders. His words were more for his benefit than his passenger's, he was pretty sure that Sam was unconscious if the arm bouncing bonelessly off his chest was any indication.

 

His feet struggled in the deep, cloying sand as he heard Teal'c pounding beside him, his breath also heavy and rasping. The large stone blocks of a destroyed building beckoning him on like an oasis in the desert. Which this sort of was. He hoped that he was making the right decision. If not…if not then it wouldn’t matter if Carter was conscious or not. In fact, he'd prefer it if she never woke up. It was never a good thing to witness yourself being eaten alive.

 

He heard the sand swishing behind him and he ran faster, putting every bit of his energy into making his way to those stones. His foot hit the edge and he lurched forward, trying not to throw Sam to the ground and injure her even more.

 

Teal'c crashed next to him and Jack heard Daniel moan loudly as the Jaffa fell beside them. Jack did his best to untangle his cramped hands from Sam's unconscious form, rolling to his back and reaching for his weapon, ready to shoot any of the creatures that attempted to follow them.

 

Much to his relief, they seemed content, or unable, not to follow him onto their refuge. He could see them pacing back and forth, the shifting sand the only clues as to their positions. "What the hell are those things?" he gasped, still not taking his eyes from the shifting sands.

 

"I'uka," Teal'c said, his normally calm voice shaking. "They are creatures the goa'uld discovered on a desert world. They once tried to use them to hunt the Tok'ra. Other goa'uld have used them for sport. They are not used now because once they infest a planet, they are not easily eliminated." Teal'c lowered his staff weapon slightly, but didn't take his eyes off the rippling sand. "They are similar to Earth's sharks. Predators. They hunt through sound vibrations and the scent of blood. They are relentless."

 

"Great," Jack groaned. "Daniel?" He turned his attention to his teammate. "You ok?"

 

"Kinda," he replied, gritting his teeth as he shifted his position to a seated one. His left leg was propped awkwardly out in front of him, the green material of his BDU's black and slick with blood.

 

Both he and Carter had been apart from Jack and Teal'c when the creatures had attacked. The sharks attacked Daniel first, vicious teeth tearing into his leg as they tried to drag him away. Sam killed that one, blowing it to literal bits with her P-90 while Jack and Teal'c had run to their rescue.

 

Daniel didn't think she even saw the one that attacked her, bursting out of the sand to crash into her middle. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the creature tossing his friend around like a rag doll before being killed by a blast from Teal'c's staff weapon.

 

Seeing more of them swarming through the sand, they'd been unable to do more than grab their injured teammates and dash for the nearest refuge, this tumbledown collection of rocks. "How's Sam?"

 

Jack leaned over her, his hand checking her pulse. He moved to her belly, cautiously pulling back the torn edges of her BDU's. He didn't have to say anything, his blanching face spoke volumes. Daniel scooted over to them on his butt, not daring to attempt to put any weight on his injured leg.

 

He reached for her pack, pulling out the larger med kit that she carried with her and wordlessly handed it to Jack. Even in the fading light of the setting sun, he could see that the damage was too extensive. "We gotta get her back," Jack said, opening the kit and pulling out rolls of gauze.

 

"We cannot," Teal'c said, drawing sharp looks from his companions. "The creatures hunt by night. In the darkness we will be unable to see them until it is too late. Our only hope of attaining the stargate is if we travel at dawn."

 

"Teal'c she…" Jack broke off, glancing at Sam then back up. "Dawn's too late," he said, his voice softer.

 

"Of that I am aware, O'Neill. However, if we attempt to travel now, we all will perish."

 

His softly spoken words rang like a death knell among the trio of men. Daniel saw Jack's eyes close, his jaw clenching tightly. If there was one thing in the universe that Jack hated more than the Tok'ra, it was to lose…anything. "Then she'll just have to make it until dawn, won't she?" Daniel said softly, looking up to meet Jack's eyes.

 

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "She will."

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Teal'c looked up, a flash of movement catching his eyes. O'Neill rose from his seated position and crawled over to Daniel Jackson, quickly checking on the man's condition.

 

Teal'c knew that he was sleeping fitfully, the partial dose of morphine allowing him to rest a bit and conserve his strength for the coming day. That is what they all were doing, resting and watching. Their refuge was not large, three buildings perhaps the size of the gate room and control room together. There were remnants of walls and the ceiling of the structures, which created a maze-like effect. Major Carter was lying beside him, wrapped in two of their survival blankets. She had not totally regained consciousness but had moaned and moved a couple of times, the action signaling to all of them that she yet lived. They'd bound her wounds as best they could, as they had with Daniel Jackson and sat down to wait until the sun rose.

 

Teal'c saw O'Neill reassure the man, then quietly make his way towards Teal'c. "How is she?" he asked softly, reaching beneath the blankets to check her pulse.

 

"She yet lives, although she grows weaker," he reported.

 

O'Neill nodded. "Just a couple more hours."

 

"Our return to the Stargate will not be an easy one," Teal'c warned. "The I'uka hunt by sensing the vibrations in the sand. We must walk slowly and endeavor to tread lightly if we are to avoid their notice." O'Neill nodded. "Will Daniel Jackson be able to walk unaided?"

 

O'Neill opened his mouth to reply, then stopped, looking towards the archaeologist. He slowly shook his head. "His leg's all torn up. He won't make it," he said, deliberately keeping his voice low.

 

"It will be difficult to defend ourselves while burdened."

 

"Yeah," O'Neill agreed grimly.

 

"I could return to the SGC alone and retrieve assistance," Teal'c offered.

 

O'Neill shook his head. "The only way to be safe would be to bring back APC's…armored personnel carriers," he explained. "It'd take too long. We'll just have to make due. If you carry Daniel piggy-back, that'll free up your hands."

 

"And Major Carter?"

 

"I can't carry her that way. It'd just do more damage," he said.

 

Teal'c nodded, agreeing with his assessment. When it had attacked her, the I'uka had deeply lacerated her belly, an injury deep enough that Teal'c feared some of her internal organs had been damaged as well. Carrying her any way but as one would carry a child would doubtlessly cause her great pain and exacerbate her injuries.

 

He had fears, however, that no matter how they carried her, it would be for naught. He had seen many injuries in all his years of battle and doubted that even Doctor Fraiser's extraordinary skill would not be enough to save his friend's life. That belief was one he chose not to share with O'Neill.

 

"I'm gonna go walk the perimeter," O'Neill said. "We'll leave as soon as it's light enough to see," he instructed, grunting slightly as he got to his feet.

 

Teal'c watched him go, knowing that guarding against intruders was not the true reason for the man seeking solitude. He wished privacy to steel himself for the arduous journey that would come with the dawn.

 

"You've seen these things before, haven't you?" Daniel Jackson's quiet voice cut through the stillness of the planet, shattering the illusion that he was sleeping.

 

Teal'c nodded, even though he knew the man could not see his actions. "Many years ago, Apophis ordered me to try and find the Tok'ra. My men and I were patrolling the planet. It was a desert world, as we know now that the Tok'ra prefer. Apophis grew…irritated with our lack of progress. Unbeknownst to me, he acquired and released several I'uka. Only Bra'tac's skill and willingness to defy Apophis allowed me to survive. I watched every one of my men die, eaten alive by these creatures."

 

He closed his eyes, hearing again the terrific screams of his men as they were attacked, dragged screaming through the burning sands. He felt their hot blood splattering on his skin, saw their hands digging futilely into the shifting sands, fighting with their last breaths to survive. They were true warriors, who perished at the hands of a petulant pathetic excuse of a leader. "You should rest," he said. "Our journey will be most arduous."

 

He heard Daniel Jackson sigh. "How's Sam?"

 

"She lives," he reassured. "Sleep," he urged.

 

He heard his friend shift his position, moaning softly before he grew quiet, the silence telling Teal'c that Daniel Jackson had followed his advice, letting his body rest and sleep.

 

"Teal'c?" Sam's whisper drew his attention down to the form lying beside him.

 

"Major Carter. Are you in pain?"

 

"No," she breathed, frowning slightly. "I don’t feel anything. Daniel?"

 

"He is alive."

 

"Good." He saw her lick her lips and he reached for his canteen, bending over to hold her head up, enabling her to take a couple of sips of water. Her hand slipped down to the sodden bandages over her belly. "How bad?"

 

He considered lying, then changed his mind, knowing that she would appreciate honesty. "Your injury is most grievous," he admitted.

 

"Thought so," she said. "Or he wouldn't be so worried."

 

"O'Neill plans—"

 

"I know," she interrupted. "I heard. It won't work."

 

"O'Neill believes that it will."

 

"He's wrong. You'll never make it, not carrying both of us."

 

He remained silent, agreeing with her but not wanting to agree with her. She laid there for a few minutes, her breath occasionally catching with a rough gurgling sound that told him that the internal damage was greater than he'd originally thought.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Daniel opened his eyes, turning to watch Jack pick his way towards them. The sky above them  was lightening, velvet black slowly giving way to a pale watery green.

 

He knew that it was likely a false dawn, that the real sunrise was likely a few minutes away, but still he slowly pushed himself up, hissing through his teeth as his injured leg dragged across the rough stone, jarred despite the splint Jack had put on the previous night.

 

At least some of the nerves were still intact, he consoled himself, trying to ignore how his foot hung limply at the end of the leg, the splint its only support. It appeared to have decent blood flow, he and Jack had made sure of that, but they both figured that he'd suffered some sort of tendon or muscle damage. Hopefully nothing a good orthopedic surgeon couldn't fix.

 

As it was, he couldn't complain too much, especially considering the shape Sam was in. He turned to look towards her, noting that she was still lying beside Teal'c, her figure barely visible beneath the blankets she was wrapped in, their only defense from the chill night air since their rocky refuge lacked any sort of vegetation.

 

"Daniel," Jack said. "You ready to move out in a minute?"

 

"Yeah, what's the plan?"

 

"You ride piggyback with Teal'c, that'll keep his hands as free as possible. I'll get Carter. If the creatures come after us,  you two run for the gate."

 

"Jack—"

 

"You two stand a better chance," he said, his voice resolute. "It's only about two miles, we can make that." Daniel got to his feet, leaning heavily on Jack. They made their way to Teal'c who was still sitting on the ground. "T, your passenger's ready."

 

"I fear, O'Neill, that your plan must be altered," the Jaffa said slowly. Daniel's heart sank and he felt Jack go still as their friend looked up at them, his dark eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

"No," Jack whispered.

 

"You shall carry no burden," Teal'c said, his hand resting gently on Sam's face.

 

Daniel's good leg gave way and only Jack's arm kept him from falling. As it was, he abruptly sat on the ground, staring at the still form as Jack stepped forward, kneeling at her side. "Carter?" He reached out to touch her cheek.

 

"I am sorry, O'Neill."

 

Jack froze for a moment, then roughly pulled the blanket back, pushing up her jacket sleeve to feel her arm. "When?" he bit out.

 

"O'Neill?"

 

"How long ago did she die?"

 

"Jack?"

 

"She's cold, Daniel," Jack said, not turning around. "How long?" he repeated, his eyes glittering with anger.

 

"Perhaps two hours ago," Teal'c replied evenly.

 

"Two. Hours. And  you're just now saying something?" Jack demanded.

 

"Would knowing have altered your actions?" he asked gravely.

 

"Jack," Daniel said, hoping to forestall the argument he was sure would come. His friend bent down, touching Sam's face one last time before pulling the blanket up,  ignoring Teal'c's question.

 

He made a move to pick her up in his arms, stopping only when Teal'c laid his hand over Jack's. "We cannot," he said softly.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"We will need all our skill to attain the stargate. She will be safe here until we can return to retrieve her."

 

Daniel saw Jack stiffen, then slump as he acknowledged the wisdom of Teal'c's words. He got to his feet with a heavy sigh. "Give me a hand," he requested.

 

"O'Neill?"

 

"There's some smaller rocks over there. Let's secure the blanket. It'll probably take us a good twenty-four hours before we can get back here." His tone was resolved and Daniel knew that not even a direct order from General Hammond would keep Jack from coming back for her.

 

Teal'c nodded and the pair of them walked to the other side of the ruins. They returned in a few minutes carrying the first of several armloads of rocks. As he watched, they carefully surrounded their friend with the stones, anchoring down the edges. Lacking the material and time to build a proper cairn, they settled for simply ringing the silver shrouded shape.

 

By the time they were done, the sun was just above the horizon, the horizontal light casting stark shadows across the dunes. "Ok, let's go," Jack said, checking his gun.

Teal'c squatted down and Daniel climbed onto his back, feeling distinctly silly. His pride wanted to walk, no matter how painful it would be, but he knew his pride could get them killed.

 

Teal'c stood up, grunting slightly under the weight of another person. "Here," Jack said, handing Teal'c his staff weapon. He held out Sam's P-90 and Daniel simply stared at it. "It's not going to do her any good," Jack said shortly.

 

Grimly agreeing, Daniel took the weapon, awkwardly trying to balance it with only one hand.

 

"We must tread lightly. Gently place your feet forward, rolling from your heel to your toes," Teal'c instructed.

 

"Like sneaking in after curfew."

 

"Indeed, O'Neill. Do not match my stride. If you see a creature in the distance, cease movement. It may ignore us."

 

"I imagine we shouldn't talk too loud either," Daniel said.

 

"Correct."

 

"Ok," Jack said. "Let's move out."

 

They stepped forward, pausing at the edge of the solid surface. Taking a deep breath, Jack slowly walked out onto the sand. Teal'c waited until he was a couple of  yards away before he too left the relative safety of the ruins. Daniel looked over his shoulder, his eyes settling on the shrouded figure lying there. The rising sun caught the silver blanket, making it glow a beautiful warm red.

 

"We shall return," Teal'c promised. "Major Carter will be brought back to Earth."

 

"I know," Daniel said, fully aware that it was a burden he would not share. He turned his attention back to the horizon, blinking to clear the moisture prickling behind his eyelids.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Jack walked through the sand, his eyes scanning the horizon as they skittered over the gate looming in the distance. They were about a hundred yards away from the gate now and he fought the urge to pick up the pace. They'd spotted a few of the creatures off in the distance, fortunately the tactic of stopping and standing still had worked and they'd  moved on.

 

The dull ache in his stomach intensified and he regretted listening to Teal'c. They shouldn’t have left her behind. They would have made it back.

 

Doubts assailed him. What if Teal'c had been wrong? What if they'd have been able to make it back last night? Maybe the I'uka didn't always hunt by night, that much was obvious by the simple sight of them lurking in the distance.

 

What if he'd have tried to make it back with her last night? She could still be alive. Her injuries were bad, certainly, but he'd seen people survive worse.  He knew that that question was going to haunt him…the one question that he'd thought he'd learned to never ask…what if.

 

"O'Neill." Teal'c's harsh whisper dragged his attention back to where it needed to be. What if's was something he needed to ignore right now…unless he wanted to give the recovery team something else to bring back.

 

He froze, following Teal'c's gaze. He saw two of the creatures in the distance, the rippling sand the only clue to their location. Both of them stood still, their eyes riveted on the I'ukas. His eyes darted to Teal'c as they kept approaching, not veering off as the others had. "T?"

 

"They are not leaving," he whispered, shifting his staff weapon in his grasp.

 

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

 

"Vibrations, right?" he asked, reaching into the pocket of his vest.

 

"Jack?" Daniel asked, his voice barely above a breath.

 

"Let's give them some vibrations to follow," he said, holding a grenade in his hand.

 

"Hold tight, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

 

Jack pulled the pin from the grenade, glancing over at the pair. Teal'c nodded his readiness and he cocked his arm, lobbing the explosive.

 

In a matter of seconds, it detonated, sending a large splash of sand into the air. Jack turned, running towards the beckoning gate. His boots dug into the sand, his breath quickly burning in his chest. Teal'c was running in front of him, clearly struggling to carry the heavy burden of Daniel across the morass of foot sucking sand.

 

Hearing the unmistakable rush of the creatures behind him, he dug into his pocket, pulling out another grenade. In one swift move, he pulled the pin and tossed it over his shoulder, knowing that he lacked the time to even think about aiming.

 

It detonated and he instinctively ducked his head as sand blasted the back of his neck. He saw Daniel and Teal'c arrive at the DHD and the Jaffa started to dial. Jack got close, then turned, pulling his P-90 up and flicking off the safety.

 

Picking out a section of writhing sand he fired, hoping that the barrage of bullets would find a target. Behind him, he heard the gate open and presumed that Daniel would send the code. "Let's move!" he yelled, his eyes growing wide as he saw more and more of the creatures headed towards them, no doubt drawn by the explosions and running.

 

"O'Neill." Jack backed towards the gate, his eyes ruthlessly scanning the horizon.

 

"Jack! Come on!"

 

He turned to see Daniel and Teal'c standing on the steps leading up to the gate. Two I'ukas swam between them, cutting Jack off from the gate.

 

"Jack!"

 

"GO!" Jack yelled, knowing that he wouldn't make it.

 

"O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted, moving to let Daniel down so he could come and help Jack.

 

"Get through the gate, god damn it!" Jack yelled. One of the I'ukas got close enough that Jack had to step back, nearly losing his balance as he struggled backwards. "Teal'c go!"

 

The sand at his feet boiled and Jack fell backwards, staring in horror as an I'uka launched out, only to fall writing to the sand as a staff blast from Teal'c unerringly hit it, throwing it a few yards away.

 

He struggled to his feet, fighting against the cloying sand. Another I'uka shot from the sand headed directly towards him and Jack could do nothing other than stare at it as it headed right for him. In a moment of perfect clarity, he heard Daniel shout and Teal'c yell as he started down the maw of the creature, watching as it's long, jagged teeth glinted in the sun, black stains speaking ominously of its last meal.

 

The creature dove for him and Jack reflexively closed his eyes, only to open them in surprise as he felt the I'uka leap over him, plunging back into the sand at his back.

 

Shocked, he just knelt there, staring across the distance at Daniel and Teal'c for an eternal few seconds. Instincts kicked in and he got to his feet, only to stop short at a brilliant flash of light. He ducked his head, squinting as he raised his weapon.

 

The light cleared, revealing a familiar silver bundle lying on the ground between them. "This is yours?" a voice said.

 

Jack looked around, trying to see the source. "What the hell?"

 

"A sacrifice has been made. The gods are appeased," the voice said, sounding like the wind itself was speaking. "Take her and leave. Do not return."

 

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

 

Jack shook his head as he stepped forward. He picked up Sam, cradling her in his arms. He walked towards them, falling into step at their side as he and Teal'c bore their burdens through the event horizon, leaving the planet behind forever.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Janet ran through the corridors, grateful for the training of the personnel as they stepped to the side, clearing a path for her.

 

She could hear footsteps and knew that her assistants were following her, ready to help however they could.

 

She hurried into the gate room noticing that the gate was already shut. Teal'c was squatting awkwardly at the end of the ramp, allowing Daniel to clamber off his back.

 

Colonel O'Neill was slowly walking down the ramp, a large bundle held in his arms.

Reacting instinctively, Janet moved towards him, her greatest concern for the more severely injured. "Take care of Daniel," he said.

 

"Colonel?"

 

He shook his head. "You can't do anything. Take care of Daniel." She stared at him for a second, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut as he slowly walked past her, bypassing the gurney to carry Sam out into the hall.

 

"Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c said, pulling her attention back to the two men at the end of the ramp. "His leg is damaged."

 

Janet knelt and examined the wound as best she could. "What happened?"

 

"We were attacked. I think there's some tendon damage. I can feel it, it just won't move right," Daniel said, tensing as her probing caused him pain.

 

"Sam?"

 

"It got her worse. We couldn't come back until morning. She died over night," he said softly, his voice catching.

 

"Doctor?"

 

She glanced over her shoulder. "Sir, Doctor Jackson should be fine," she said, moving back to allow the medics to put them onto the gurney.

 

"What about Major Carter?"

 

"You should contact the Tok'ra," Teal'c said seriously.

 

"Jacob needs to know," Daniel said.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Jack slowly walked through the halls, his eyes set straight ahead. He could see in his peripheral vision as personnel stepped to the side. He could hear the shocked gasps, the stunned silence that flowed in his wake.

 

Unbidden, Griff pulled out his pass card, summoning the elevator and holding the door open for him. Still keeping his silence, Jack stepped into the car, turning to see the man stepping in and pushing the button for Level 21.

 

Mercifully, he didn't say a word, simply holding the door open for Jack as the elevator arrived at Level 21. Jack stepped back out into the corridor and made his way to the infirmary. He crossed the threshold and saw Nurse Rush hurry towards him, her face falling as she took in the look on his face and the stillness of his burden. "Colonel," she said simply, stepping aside so that he could lay Sam down on an empty bed.

 

He ignored her, deliberately taking his time to straighten Sam out, picking up her hand as it flopped off the edge of the bed. In the back of his mind he wondered why she wasn't stiff yet…bodies always got stiff. He hated it when that happened, it was almost as bad as the horrible limpness of a body.

 

Her hand was dirty, he noticed and he rubbed his thumb, trying to erase the smudge. She never used to mind that, when her hands got grubby. Except when she was in her lab. Then it bugged her. He used to see her looking at her hands, her fingers rubbing over the calluses. He thought maybe that she regretted that she'd never have nice soft hands and manicured nails.

 

"Sir?" Another hand laid itself over his, gently stilling his thumb. He looked up, wondering how long he'd been standing there. "We'll take care of her," she promised.

 

He nodded, gently tucking Sam's hand under the blanket, then turning on his heel and leaving the room.

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Teal'c walked behind the gurney, feeling the need to escort Daniel Jackson to the infirmary before making his report to General Hammond of the details of the mission. It was a report he sincerely did not want to make.

 

It was not only that he dreaded relaying the fact of Major Carter's death, but that he did not wish to reveal the cause of her demise.

 

He remembered two years ago after Lieutenant Barber killed himself while under the effect of the Light. How, even after the cause had been explained, that he was seen as weak or wanting because he had lacked the internal strength to fight the inevitable.

 

He could not stand to see Major Carter's reputation so maligned.

 

Arriving at their destination, he stayed out of the way, allowing the medical personnel to transfer Daniel Jackson to the bed. His eyes settled on the shrouded bed as Doctor Fraiser moved over to them, pulling her stethoscope from around her neck. "Where's Jack?" Daniel asked, unbuttoning his jacket.

 

"I do not know."

 

"You need to find him," Daniel said, letting the nurses help him.

 

"Of that I am aware," Teal'c said.

 

"We're going to take some x-rays, Daniel," Janet said. "I know a good orthopedic surgeon at the Academy Hospital. We'll probably be transferring you there for---"

 

"DOCTOR!" Nurse Rush's strident voice cut Janet off in mid sentence. The curtains around the bed were yanked back, revealing the nurse's shocked face. "I need you now!"

 

"What?" Fraiser asked, frowning at her.

 

"Doctor, she's alive," she said.

 

Teal'c stared as the doctor flew across the room, tossing out orders with a verbal speed he found impressive. A hand dug into his arm. "Find Jack," Daniel Jackson ordered.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

 

Jack ran through the corridors, his boots pounding on the cement floors. A couple of the SF's tried to stop him, wisely stepping back when they caught sight of the look on his face. "Doc! Doc!" he called out as he and Teal'c reached the surface.

 

Fraiser turned, muttering something to her staff before she walked towards them. Behind her, Jack could see two supine forms in the ambulance both of them covered with blankets and surrounded by various bits of equipment. "I don't know, colonel," she said. "I've got to get them to the Academy Hospital."

 

"Carter's alive?" he asked, needing to know for sure that Teal'c's hurried words were indeed true.

 

She nodded. "Don't ask me how, but yes. Sir, I need to go," she insisted.

 

He nodded, giving her permission to leave. She spun on her heel and ran, jumping into the back of the ambulance. The door closed and the vehicle drove off, lights and sirens coming to life as soon as it cleared the guard post.

 

Jack sighed, running his fingers through his short-cropped hair. "Doctor Fraiser is a most capable physician," Teal'c said.

 

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "But even miracle workers have their limits." He turned, patting Teal'c on the arm. "Come on, the sooner we report to Hammond, the sooner we can go check on them."

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

 

George Hammond accepted the folder from the woman, motioning for her to take a seat. "Your report, Doctor?"

 

"Doctor Anderson called. Daniel came through surgery fine. He'll be in a cast for a few weeks and will need some physical therapy, but should make a full recovery," she said, her exhaustion plain on her face. She'd been at the Academy Hospital for the past several hours, orchestrating the care of her two patients.

 

"Major Carter?"

 

"Major Carter is a bit more problematic. Basically, sir, she should be dead," she said, shaking her head slightly. "The creature did significant internal damage. There were injuries to her liver and her intestines. She should have bled to death," she said, her disbelief plain in her voice.

 

"But she's alive."

 

"Yes, sir. She's stable." She looked down at a slip of paper and sighed before handing it to him. "There is something else, sir." She handed him the paper. "Her pre-op blood tests showed a large dosage of morphine in her system."

 

Hammond shrugged. "That's to be expected, I would imagine she was in a lot of pain."

 

"According to Colonel O'Neill, she never regained consciousness," she said seriously.

 

"What are you trying to say, doctor?" he asked gravely.

 

"Sir, I'm not sure what I'm trying to say," she said, frowning.

 

"I think I understand, doctor," he said. "Have you shared this information with anyone else?"

 

She shook her head. "No, sir."

 

"It's a moot point, Doctor," he said. "Whatever happened on that planet, happened on that planet."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

Teal'c sat in the chair deliberately calming himself as he held his vigil. The rhythmic beats of the heart monitor kept time with his own heartbeat. It served a dual purpose, it reassured him that she still lived, while also reminding him that it was his act that put her in that bed.

 

It had been a week now since their mission to the planet. Daniel Jackson was well on his way to recovery, the damage to his leg having been easily fixed by the surgeon. He was due to leave the hospital later on today. That was where O'Neill was, assisting his teammate in the necessary paperwork to facilitate his release.

 

The door opened and Teal'c watched as Doctor Fraiser walked into the room. She smiled at him as she made her way to Major Carter's bed. "Hey, Teal'c."

 

"Doctor Fraiser. What is Major Carter's condition?"

 

She pulled the chart from the foot of the bed and opened it, reading the notes there. "It's the same," she said.

 

"Should she not have awakened?" he asked, even after several years unfamiliar with the limits of Tau'ri healing.

 

Doctor Fraiser shrugged. "It's a miracle she's alive," she said. She hugged the chart to her chest and walked over to him. "Teal'c, her wounds are healing spectacularly. There's no infection…which frankly there should be. It's just…her blood pressure was practically non-existent when she was in the infirmary. That could have done some damage."

 

"Would the morphine have exacerbated her condition?" he asked, his hand slipping into his pocket and fingering the empty ampoule he kept there.

 

"Of course, it's possible that it…how do you know about that?" she asked, frowning at him.

 

"Doctor Fraiser?"

 

"I never told anyone but General Hammond about the morphine."

 

"What morphine?" They both spun to see O'Neill standing in the doorway.

 

"Colonel," Fraiser said.

 

"What's this about morphine?" he asked, walking into the room.

 

"It's nothing—"

 

"It is apparently a factor in Major Carter's condition," Teal'c said, squaring his shoulders. He dreaded the true facts of that day coming to light…yet he also knew that it was inevitable.

 

"Doc?"

 

Fraiser sighed. "When Sam was admitted, they did routine blood work before the surgery. It showed an excessive amount of morphine in her blood," she reported. "It's possible that that overdose could be the reason she hasn't woken up. It could also be why you thought she was dead."

 

O'Neill shook his head. "We didn't…Teal'c, you said she never regained consciousness."

 

"She did not, O'Neill," he lied, making his decision in an instant.

 

Doctor Fraiser stood there, staring at the two men. "Colonel?"

 

"Would you excuse us, Doctor?"

 

She paused, clearly torn, then reluctantly nodded. "Yes, sir," she said softly, leaving the room.

 

As he watched, his leader frowned, then his eyes narrowed as he came to the only conclusion that was possible. "Tell me I'm wrong," he demanded softly, as soon as they were alone. "Tell me I'm wrong," he repeated.

 

Teal'c slowly pulled his hand from his pocket, drawing out the empty vial. "Perhaps this will answer your questions." He held the vial up, offering it to O'Neill. "I do not regret my actions," he said, letting the vial fall between them, the frail glass shattering on the tile floor. His back stiff and his face set, he slowly walked from the room, fully aware that he was leaving behind more than simply his friends and that something far more important than a simple glass vial was irreparably broken.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Jack knocked on the door, taking a deep breath as Hammond waved him in. "Jack? What can I do for  you?" the man asked welcomingly.

 

Jack paused for a second, knowing that his next words were going to open a can of worms. "I'd like Teal'c reassigned," he said.

 

"Colonel?" Hammond frowned. "SG-1 is out of the mission rotation for a few weeks already. Teal'c is always welcome to lend assistance to another team until SG-1 is back on their feet."

 

"I'm not talking about temporarily, sir," Jack said. "I'm requesting a permanent transfer. He's gotten along well with Castleman or Griff and god knows the Marines could always use some more muscle."

 

"Colonel, I don't understand. In the past you've been very insistent that Teal'c be a member of your team and your team only. It's a feeling that Teal'c has shared in the past. In fact, I seem to recall that more than once he's been willing to leave Earth rather than be assigned to a different team. What's changed?"

 

"It's something I'd rather not go into, sir," Jack said.

 

"Well, it's something you're going to have to go into before I authorize a transfer. Unless this is Teal'c's idea," Hammond said, crossing his hands on his desk.

 

Jack sighed, staring out the window into the briefing room. Two members of SG-7 were milling around, chatting, notebooks in their hands. He remembered, they were due to ship out in three hours for a mission to P3W285. A mission his team was supposed to have carried out…except half of his team were in the hospital and the other half… "Jack." Hammond's voice pulled his attention back into the room. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice changing, softening from that of CO to that of friend. He motioned for Jack to sit, an invitation he refused, instead turning his back on the man and studying the framed patches on the wall.

 

He wanted to tell the man, wanted to confide in someone. He'd find out eventually. He knew that. Eventually Doc would spill the beans. Or he'd have to. He would have to account for his decision, justify his actions.

 

But he couldn't.

 

Teal'c had saved his life enough times that he couldn't do that to him. He had to give him the benefit of the doubt, had to believe that he hadn't done anything maliciously. Maybe he'd just been trying to help. It was hard to watch a friend of yours suffer, even harder when you're helpless to do anything about it.

 

That's what he told himself had happened. That Teal'c had been trying to help Carter, to keep her comfortable until morning. Morphine was a godsend at times, but it was also tricky as hell. That was one reason he hated to use it, it was too damned easy to  use it wrong.

 

"Jack, the last couple of weeks have been…trying to say the least. My suggestion is that you reconsider your request. Give it some time. If you still feel the same way once Doctor Jackson is cleared for gate travel, I'll see what I can do."

 

Jack turned back to face the man. "My mind's not going to change, sir," he said. "As far as I'm concerned, he's already gone."

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Daniel shifted in the chair bending over to adjust the pillow under his cast. With a sigh, he stretched and looked at his watch, yawning loudly. Jack would be here in an hour or so to pick him up and take him home.

 

It was a pattern they'd settled into in the past week, since his release from the hospital. Sam was still a patient there, and likely would be  until she either woke up or they determined she was ready to be transferred to a long-term care facility. According to Janet, the wound on her stomach was healing well, even faster than what she called normal. Usually, that would be a good thing, but all Daniel could think of was that he wanted her to wake up, to open her eyes and reassure him that she was going to be ok.

 

"So, where were we?" he asked, feeling the need to break the silence in the room. As it was, he did his best to keep the TV on, remembering how much Sam hated total silence. Even in her lab, she always had some sort of noise going on in the background, a radio or her CD player. "Oh, right. Ok, I did some research on the pictures we saw on that planet. They were Incan. Not that that does us  much good since we're not ever going back but…You know the Incans used to practice some human sacrifice so, you know, I was wondering if that's what the voice meant. It said something about the sacrifice being accepted so maybe they thought that's what you were…anyway, it is the first time we've run across Incans so you know, that was…interesting."

 

He stopped talking, reaching out to take Sam's slack hand in his. "You know, you can stop playing possum any time now. Jack is going nuts doing paperwork, Teal'c is giving SG-2 a run for their money." He rubbed his fingers over hers, trying to warm her chilled skin. He should get her another blanket. Sam always got cold. He tucked her hand under the sheets. "I wish you would wake up. There's something going on between Jack and Teal'c…I don't know what. Both of them aren't talking but…something's wrong. You could pry it out of them. You're good at that. You're good at reading Jack and Teal'c….you have Teal'c wrapped around your little finger, in case you hadn't noticed."

 

"Daniel?" He turned, not surprised to see Jack walking into the room. "How's she doing?" he asked, stepping closer.

 

Daniel shrugged. "The same."

 

Jack stood on the other side of the bed, his face serious as he looked down on their teammate. "She'll wake up," he said.

 

"You sound confident."

 

"That's my job," Jack said.

 

"And if she doesn’t?"

 

"She will, Daniel."

 

"What about her living will?"

 

"Daniel?"

 

"Jack." He struggled to his feet, well foot. "You know her wishes. I mean, God, I don't want her to… but…what if she never wakes up?" he asked, voicing the fear that he knew they both shared.

 

Jack sighed, reaching out to touch Sam's face. "We've sent word to Jacob. Nothing's going to happen until he can get here. It's his decision," he said solemnly. Jack stared down at her for a second, the looked up at Daniel. "You ready to go?"

 

"Yeah." Daniel shoved his book into the bag he was using and reached for his crutches as Jack walked around the bed, picking up the bag. They both left the room, neither noticing the flutter of movement from the figure on the bed.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

George knocked on Teal'c's door, waiting for acknowledgement before entering the room.

"General Hammond," he acknowledged, getting to his feet with a grace that George envied…and hadn't been able to attain for more decades than he cared to admit to.

 

"Teal'c. I understand your mission with SG-2 went well."

 

"Indeed. We attained our mission objectives."

 

George walked around the room, regretting that Teal'c never asked for furniture so they could sit down and talk like gentlemen. "Colonel O'Neill came to see me while you were gone," he said.

 

"Of that I have no doubt," Teal'c said and George cursed his Jaffa discretion. "He wishes for me to leave SG-1."

 

"He spoke with you about this?"

 

"It is an outcome I have expected," he said calmly. "I am willing to resign my position on SG-1 and I shall even leave Earth, should O'Neill wish it."

 

"What happened on that planet?" George asked, going to what he was sure was the root of the issue.

 

"I have given you my reporting of event."

 

"Yes, yes you have. As has Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson. But you don't spend thirty plus years in the military without being able to read between the lines." Teal'c's dark face remained a bland mask and George turned, crossing over to the far wall. There, on a table, were a handful of pictures, snapshots that he was sure were taken by Doctor Jackson, or in some cases, Jonas Quinn. He knew in the large armoire in the corner, there resided an impressive collection of hats and that somewhere in this room, Teal'c owned an impressive collection of DVD's, most of which were gifts from his team.

 

"I don't know how much of Earth's history Doctor Jackson has ever told you, but there was a conflict, hell, let's be honest, it was a war. In some ways, the VC were as bad as the goa'uld." He turned back to face Teal'c. "You couldn't tell friend from foe. There was no safe place. My platoon was on patrol along the Ho Chi Minh Trail. We were ambushed. Four of us survived but Scott, Scotty was wounded. He caught some shrapnel and…it was bad.

 

The VC, this was their home. They knew the jungle, better than we ever would. We found some tunnels and holed up but…they were all around us. If we were gonna make it out, we had to sneak out, there was no way we could fight, they outnumbered us twenty to one. But we had a problem."

 

"Your friend."

 

George nodded. "He was bad. He mighta made it, if we had been closer to the firebase, but as it was…coup de grace isn't a crime," he said seriously. "Sometimes it's the best thing you can do for someone you care for."

 

"I shall abide by O'Neill's wishes, General Hammond," he said after a few seconds, his face remorseful but resolute.

 

George nodded again. "You'll always have a place at the SGC, Teal'c," he promised. "Major Griff is looking forward to having  your expertise on his team."

 

Teal'c inclined his head. "I thank you, General Hammond."

 

George stepped forward, laying his hand on Teal'c's arm for a second. He opened the door and walked back out into the hall knowing that he was leaving the alien alone with his demons, yet unable to do anything else.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

 

Sam slowly walked into her living room, carefully making her way to her couch. She gingerly sat down, unable to hide a grin as Daniel limped into the room, his crutches creaking slightly. "We're quite the pair," she said as he took a seat, setting her overnight bag down beside him.

 

She heard the door close and turned her head, watching as Janet made her way into the room, her arms full of flowers, well wishes from various people at the SGC. A quick glance around the room revealed even more gifts, everything from more flowers to some small stuffed animals.

 

"I’m jealous," Daniel said. "All I got was a philodendron, some chocolates and a bag of Starbuck's coffee," he teased.

 

"Take some flowers," she said as he sniffed. "Your allergies will love them."

 

"Good point," he conceded.

 

"Are you sure you two will be ok?" Janet asked, fussing a bit as she set down the last of the flowers.

 

She had volunteered to drive Sam home from the hospital, initially planning to spend some time getting her settled back at home but an outbreak of the flu had left the SGC running on a skeleton staff. Sam knew Janet needed to get back because SG-2 was due to return in a few hours.

 

"We'll be fine," Sam said.

 

"Right," Daniel agreed. "Jack's going to bring over dinner on his way home and worse comes to worse, you're just a phone call away."

 

"If you're sure? I mean, both of you shouldn’t be driving and—"

 

"Janet, we're ok," Sam urged.

 

The doctor hesitated  for a moment before shrugging. "Ok, if you're sure. Sam, your meds are in the kitchen."

 

"Yes, mom," Daniel quipped.

 

She stopped short, rolling her eyes. "Fine, be that way. Call if you need anything."

 

"We will, thanks," Sam said.

 

She heard her friend leave and waited until the door was shut before closing her eyes and slowly slumping back into the couch cushions. She hurt, more than she wanted to admit. She knew that it wasn't that serious and nothing was going to fix itself overnight. She just needed to be patient and wait for her body to heal itself. And if the large scar bisecting her middle was any indication, it was going to take a while.

 

"Sam?" Daniel's concerned voice made her open her eyes.

 

"I'm ok," she reassured.

 

"That first trip out of the hospital is a bitch," he commiserated. "You'd swear they make sidewalks longer on purpose."

 

"Tell me about it. You know, you don't have to stay. I’m sure you have plenty of things to do."

 

He shrugged. "Not really. Besides, I still haven't gotten around to replacing all my stuff so…your TV is better," he said with a grin.

 

She chuckled, her arm going instinctively to her belly in a protective gesture. That was one thing that had made the two weeks since she'd woken up pass faster, Daniel's easy presence keeping her company.

 

A lot of the first couple of days were a hazy blur, the drugs making the line between memory and dreams at times indistinguishable, but one constant was Daniel's voice, reading, talking or just being there.

 

"Ok," she agreed. "But if you want to bail, feel free. I mean, I'm sure that Teal'c will be over sometime."

 

"I'm not too sure about that," he said slowly.

 

"What do you mean?" she asked, concerned. She had noticed that Teal'c  hadn't visited her in the hospital, and had even been concerned that he'd been injured and that no one was telling her the truth…until Janet reassured her that Teal'c was the one of them that hadn't even gotten a scratch.

 

"He's working with SG-2 now," Daniel said.

 

"Well, sure. I mean, I can't imagine him just hanging out for a couple of months but SG-2 doesn't have that heavy of a mission rotation. Surely he has some downtime? And anyway, I can't see Major Griff wanting a fifth wheel on every mission."

 

"Teal'c's assignment is permanent," Daniel said. "He's no longer a member of SG-1."

 

"What? Since when?" Sam demanded.

 

"Since about a week after you got hurt. General Hammond said it was temporary, but both Jack and Teal'c say it's for good."

 

"Why?" She struggled to comprehend the bombshell he'd just dropped in her lap. "Teal'c…why would he want to transfer?"

 

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know, Sam. Neither of them will talk about it."

Sam sighed. Suddenly the three weeks she'd missed felt like three years. Why would Teal'c transfer? Sure, he'd quit before, but that had only happened once, when he'd thought they all were dead. "Hey," he said, raising his voice to get her attention. "We'll figure it out. Worse comes to worse, we'll get Janet to break out the restraints and tie both of them up."

 

Despite herself, she chuckled again, thoroughly enjoying the mental image he put forth.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Sam padded through the house, Daniel's soft snores confirming that her plans were still going unnoticed. She picked up her car keys from the hall table and silently slipped from the house, momentarily grateful for Daniel's injury. True, she wasn't going to be setting any land speed records in the near future, but she was still moving faster than him.

 

Reaching her car, she unlocked the door, carefully easing herself into the driver's seat.

Sending a silent apology to the man she'd just snuck away from, she stuck the key into the ignition, putting the car in gear and pulling away from the curb.

 

The streets were deserted, hardly unexpected given that it was 0200. This was silly, she knew, visiting the base in the wee hours of the morning. But it was the only way. She knew if she told Daniel her plans he'd insist upon accompanying her, and she didn't need that. She didn't need any witnesses. It was going to be hard enough to talk to Teal'c alone, much less with an audience.

 

She had to talk to him before any more damage was done, before her actions drove him away forever.

 

She cursed herself for her selfishness, for placing such a burden upon him. She wasn't thinking straight was the only explanation she could come up with. She should have waited, or she should have lied, told him that she hurt.

 

She'd been impatient, afraid that she'd lose her chance, lose her only opportunity to help her friends.

 

What she'd asked him to do was cruel and selfish. It was no wonder he couldn't stand to be around her.

 

It didn't take long to reach the mountain, and even less time to clear security and descend into the SGC. The base was quiet, the late hour combining with the skeleton crew to make the corridors almost totally empty.

 

Not in the mood to chitchat, she made a beeline for Teal'c's quarters. Once there, she knocked, then opened the door, disappointed to find the room empty. He should be here. That was one fact she'd pried out of Colonel O'Neill during his short visit earlier that evening, the fact that SG-2 was due back in a couple of hours. Which was the main reason that he'd barely stayed long enough to eat.

 

General Hammond was among the sick, having caught the flu that was going around so Jack was pulling double shifts at the moment. He'd just slipped away from the base for a couple of hours to bring them the promised food, leaving Major Castleman in command.

 

Figuring that maybe he'd just gone to get something to eat, she sat down on the bed, determined that no more time was going to pass without them talking.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Teal'c walked into the room, his stomach full after acquiring sustenance from the commissary. Now he simply desired a bath and the opportunity to get some sleep.

 

He'd been informed upon his return that many of the off-world missions would be curtailed until personnel began to recover from the recent outbreak of influenza.

He understood the wisdom of such an action. It was foolhardy to continue their missions through the stargate when they lacked sufficient support personnel.

 

Yet he also regretted that he would, in essence, be confined to the SGC for the foreseeable future.

 

The tensions between himself and O'Neill had lessened a bit, but they still remained. And would likely remain for some time. He took comfort in the knowledge that Major Carter was recovering and, according to Doctor Fraiser, had even returned to her home.

 

He lit his candles, something he did more from habit than need and turned, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the figure lying on his bed.

 

Slowly he stepped forward unsure if his tiredness was leading him to hallucinate. She looked different from the last time he'd seen her. Her face was thinner, but more peaceful. She was clad in sweat pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, a welcome change from her torn and bloody fatigues in which he'd last seen her. He knelt beside the bed, slowly extending his hand and holding it in front of her mouth.

 

_He felt her tears drip across his skin as her eyes fluttered closed._

_Her grip on his hand slowly loosened and he felt her breath slow until the faint warmth on the back of his hand faded…leaving nothing but the chill kiss of the pre-dawn air._

 

The slow wash of her warm exhalation allayed his fears and banished his dark memories. She sighed and her eyes fluttered open. "Teal'c." She blinked, bringing her hand up to scrub her face as he pulled his hand away. "I’m sorry. All I seem to do anymore is sleep."

 

"That is not a surprise. The human body requires sleep to heal."

 

She scooted up, moving to a seated position. "All I've been doing for the past three weeks has been to sleep," she complained.

 

He leaned back, gaining his feet, the accusation in her voice striking him to the core. It was his fault that she had been so ill. She had been left behind at his urging. If not for the still unexplained actions of the aliens, she would have died on that planet.

 

"Hey," she said, standing up and moving towards him. "What's wrong?"

 

"I am most pleased that you are recovering. However, I am fatigued after my mission with SG-2"

 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she interrupted. "What's this nonsense about you transferring to SG-2?"

 

"It is not nonsense."

 

"Teal'c, you've been on SG-1 for seven years. Why are you leaving now?"

 

"O'Neill and I agreed that it would be for the best."

 

"Best for whom?"

 

"Major Carter—"

 

"Is it because of me?" He frowned. "I’m sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have asked you to help me. It was…I'm sorry," she repeated.

 

"I do not blame you for your actions," he said. "Or hold you in any less esteem."

 

"Then why did you quit?" He stared at her for a second, then turned his back to her. "Teal'c?" She laid her hand on his arm, urging him to look at her. He simply stared, his lips stubbornly pressed together.

 

Her eyes narrowed and she sighed. "Fine. Be that way."

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Sam quietly shut Teal'c's door, fighting the urge to wring her teammate's neck. That damned Jaffa loyalty of his. She knew exactly what he was doing. It was something he'd only do for a select few.

 

She closed her eyes, leaning against the wall for a second. When exactly had the SGC gotten so big? Straightening her shoulders, she slowly started down the corridor.

 

Arriving at the elevator, she swiped her card and entered the car. Chances are, the colonel was crashed in his quarters, at least she was hoping he was. She really wasn't in the mood to track him down in the control room.

 

Reaching his room, she noticed that the light was on and just opened the door. He was curled up on one of the bunks, his face buried in a pile of at least three nice thin Air Force issued pillows. "Colonel?" she said, stepping close to give him a shake before stepping back. She'd learned several years ago that he had a bad habit of waking up swinging and that it was definitely best to be out of arms reach. "Colonel!" she said louder.

 

"Wha?" He woke with a start, half pushing himself up. He frowned at her. "Carter?" He looked around. "What the hell are  you doing here?"

 

"Why is Teal'c off SG-1?" she asked, cutting straight to the point.

 

He shook his head. "What?"

 

"Teal'c is permanently assigned to SG-2. Why?"

 

He shook his head. "Contrary to popular belief, the military isn't a democracy. My decisions aren't up for discussion," he said, scratching his head.

 

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. "What do you think happened on the planet?" she asked, hoping to catch him off guard with the sudden topic change.

 

"What are  you talking about?" he asked, stretching and yawning.

 

"Colonel, would you come with me please?" she asked.

 

"It's…0300. The only place I should be going is to sleep…and so should you. How did you get here? And where's Daniel?"

 

"Colonel, please," she said ignoring his questions. "Five minutes. That's all I ask."

 

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Fine," he said, getting to his feet.

 

"Thank you." She led the way from the room and retraced her steps back to Teal'c's room. Once there, she opened the door, ushering her commander in.

 

"Major Carter?" Teal'c had changed from his fatigues and was in a loose fitting pair of pants and tank top, obviously ready to bed.

 

"Teal'c. Tell him what happened on the planet," she said, walking across the room to claim a seat on the bed, not wanting to admit that if she didn't sit down, she was going to fall down…and that wouldn't be the way to get them to talk.

 

"Carter, we know what happened on the planet," Jack said.

 

Sam shook her head. "No, sir. I don't think  you do. Teal'c."

 

He looked at her, then inclined his head, nodding solemnly.

 

_"Teal'c?" Sam's whisper drew his attention down to the form lying beside him._

_"Major Carter. Are you in pain?"_

_"No," she breathed, frowning slightly. "I don’t feel anything. Daniel?"_

_"He is alive."_

_"Good." He saw her lick her lips and he reached for his canteen, bending over to hold her head up, enabling her to take a couple of sips of water. Her hand slipped down to the sodden bandages over her belly. "How bad?"_

_He considered lying, then changed his mind, knowing that she would appreciate honesty. "Your injury is most grievous," he admitted._

_"Thought so," she said. "Or he wouldn't be so worried."_

_"O'Neill plans—"_

_"I know," she interrupted. "I heard. It won't work."_

_"O'Neill believes that it will."_

_"He's wrong. You'll never make it, not carrying both of us. Where's the med kit?" she asked._

_"We have no more bandages," he said, reaching for the bag._

_"I know." She took the bag from him and reached into it, fumbling a bit as she tried to find something while not being able to see it. Finally she drew her hand out, her fingers closed over something._

_He looked down, squinting to see it in the faint light from the planet's moon. "You said you were not in pain," he said softly, recognizing the ampoule of morphine in her hand. He reached out and covered her hand with his, stilling her movements._

_"I can't feel my legs," she whispered._

_"Major—"_

_"I’m dying, Teal'c. You and I both know that even if I make it to the gate, there's nothing Janet can do."_

_"Doctor Fraiser is most skilled," he said, fighting to keep his voice even._

_"What did you once say about a true warrior?" she whispered, her eyes slipping closed._

_"That a true warrior would rather perish than to cause the death of another," he intoned, closing his eyes._

_"I won't let you guys die for me," she said, her voice breaking. He still kept her hand in his. "Please, Teal'c," she begged. He looked down and met her gaze, feeling his own eyes filling with tears to match hers. "Please."_

_He pulled her fist open, taking the drug from her. Not breaking eye contact, he removed the protective cover from the needle and pressed the ampoule back into her palm. She smiled at him, then pressed the needle into her arm, squeezing the plunger slowly._

_Once it was empty, he pulled it from her arm, placing the cover back over the needle and shoved it into his pocket. He took her hand in his and let her pull it towards her face. He felt her lips brush over his skin. "Thank  you," she whispered, not releasing her grip._

_He felt her tears drip across his skin as her eyes fluttered closed._

_Her grip on his hand slowly loosened and he felt her breath slow until the faint warmth on the back of his hand faded…leaving nothing but the chill kiss of the pre-dawn air._

His quiet words faded, leaving a heavy silence in their wake. Jack looked at Sam, frowning furiously. "It was my choice, sir. You want to blame anyone, you blame me," she said softly.

 

He turned to Teal'c. "Why did you lie?" he demanded.

 

"I did not lie," Teal'c said.

 

"For crying out loud, Teal'c. You let me think you killed her," Jack shouted.

 

Sam closed her eyes, the confirmation of her fears equal parts relief and sadness. "I did what I felt to be best," Teal'c said.

 

"How do you mean, Teal'c?" she asked.

 

"I have observed that humans do not think kindly of those that take their own lives, even if it is a mercy."

 

"So you decided to let everyone think you're a murderer," Jack said. "Including me."

 

"I cannot control what people think," Teal'c said. The two men stared at each other for a ridiculous length of time until a knock at the door broke the tension. "Enter," Teal'c said.

 

The door opened and Sergeant Davis peeked his head in. "Excuse me, sir. I was looking for Colonel O'Neill."

 

"What is it?" Jack asked, stepping towards the man.

 

"Doctor Jackson is on the phone. He's concerned about something."

 

"I wonder what that's about," Jack said, shooting Sam a look.

 

She cringed slightly. "He was asleep."

 

"Fancy that," Jack quipped. "Thank you, Sergeant. I'll be there in a minute."

 

"Perhaps I should accompany Major Carter back to her domicile," Teal'c suggested as Davis shut the door.

 

"Yeah." Jack massaged the back of his neck. "Why don't you get her home, I'll go tell Daniel to chill."

 

He left the room and Teal'c turned back to face her. "I need to change my attire," he said.

 

"Did you mean it?" she asked, getting to her feet and crossing over to face him.

 

"Mean what?"

 

"What you said," she reminded, his recounting of events triggering her memory…a nebulous memory she'd originally tough to just be a dream or hallucination.

 

_"You have been a great and true friend," he whispered, leaning over until his lips brushed her ear. "I have learned many things and shall always revere you as  a kindred spirit who lived her life with honor. You are a great warrior and your loyalty is boundless. You are my sister in arms and you shall never be replaced. May your soul find peace."_

He nodded. Despite herself, she felt her eyes prick with tears. "Thank you," she whispered, standing on her toes to peck him on the cheek. She pulled away and squeezed his arm before slipping from the room to give him privacy to get changed.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

George sat heavily down in his chair, softly groaning as the burgundy leather squeaked slightly. He felt as weak as a two month old kitten. It'd been a long time since he'd battled the flu, and god willing, it'd be another decade or two before he caught it again.

 

Taking a deep breath, he reached for his outbox, glancing through all the things Jack had taken care of during the past week. He had to hand it to the man, he'd done a damn good job of running this place on a skeleton staff and double shifts to boot, although pulling the off-world teams had helped.

 

"Sir?"

 

He looked up, waving Jack into the room. He nodded toward the chair. "Everything looks great, Jack," he said.

 

Jack shrugged. "Piece of cake, general. Although if you happen to notice a requisition for cable to be installed in one of the rec rooms, I'd appreciate it if you just looked the other way."

 

George chuckled. "I think I can do that. Anything I should know about before you go?" he asked, knowing that the colonel was probably more than a little eager to have some time off, which was why he'd granted him and the others who'd pulled double and triple duty during the past week three days leave.

 

"Aah, just one thing," Jack said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I'd like to ask for Teal'c to come back to SG-1," he said, handing George the transfer request.

 

"Really?" the general asked, taking and scanning the paper. "What does Major Griff think about this?"

 

"He's fine with it, sir. He said he'd been expecting this to happen from the beginning," Jack reassured him.

 

"And Teal'c? What does he think about being treated like a traveling trophy?" George asked, his irritation plain in his voice. He knew this was going to happen eventually, that Jack would reconsider his actions. Much to his relief, Jack had the grace to at least look ashamed of himself.

 

"Teal'c and I…I was wrong," he said. "I shouldn’t have acted like I did."

 

"No, you shouldn't have," George said. "If I know Teal'c, he did what he did to spare the rest of you, not to hurt you."

 

"I know, I…what? What are you talking about, sir?"

 

"Teal'c gave Major Carter the morphine," George said.

 

Jack shook his head. "No, he didn't," he corrected. "He helped but…Carter did it herself."

 

"Jack?"

 

The colonel closed his eyes, scrubbing his hand over his face. "She thought she was dying and that we wouldn't have made it back to the gate carrying her so…she did it," he said.

 

"Was she right?" George asked softly.

 

Jack thought a moment then slowly shook his head. "I don't know. It was dicey at the gate. A couple of those Icky things attacked us and..." He sighed. "I really don't know."

 

"That's the kicker, you don't know. None of us ever know. We can replay it in our minds a million times, explore a dozen different choices, in the end, we'll never know. Regret is a damned cold companion when it's late at night and the demons come." Jack simply nodded. "Request granted. Teal'c can be back on SG-1 although we may have to shuffle things a bit until we're back up to snuff."

 

"That's fine, sir," Jack agreed.

 

"How are Sam and Doctor Jackson?"

 

"According to Doc, it'll be at least another month before she and Daniel are back to active duty status but they're both doing fine. In fact, we're having a little barbeque this afternoon. You're welcome to come," he invited.

 

George smiled. "I don't quite think my stomach is up to barbeque, but thank you," he said.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Hammond waved his hand. "Go, Jack. Have fun. Enjoy your three days, god knows you've earned them."

 

Jack got to his feet. "Thank you, sir."

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Jack parked his truck and reached into the back seat, struggling a bit to pull the large sack of fried chicken and all the fixings out without spilling the gravy and cole slaw. He managed, juggling a bit to get his thumb on the button for the keyless locks, then made his way up the walk.

 

Hearing voices, he walked around the house, not surprised to see the rest of  his team in the back yard. Carter was stretched out in one of her lawn chairs, a magazine held in her hands while Daniel and Teal'c were seated at a small table, a chessboard between them.

As he got closer, Teal'c looked up. "O'Neill," he said.

 

"Food," Daniel crowed. "Finally."

 

Jack held the bags up. "Out here or inside?" he asked.

 

"Let's take it inside, sir," Sam said, getting up from her chair. "We can eat out here but it'll keep the bugs out."

 

"Inside it is then. Daniel, you want dark meat or white meat?"

 

"Dark meat," he answered, taking the cue to remain seated. "And another coke."

 

Teal'c followed him in and in a matter of minutes they went back outside, their arms burdened with laden plates and full glasses. The next few minutes were spent in relative silence as they all ate their fill of the chicken, mashed potatoes, cole slaw and baked beans.  
  


Twenty minutes later Jack was pulling the garbage can closer and dumping the dirty paper plates in while Sam helped. Daniel and Teal'c went back to their game and Sam put the leftovers into the refrigerator. She walked back outside with fresh drinks for everyone, reclaiming her seat she picked her magazine up, pulling up the hem of her shirt to twist off the cap off her lemonade.

 

"Doc know you're drinking that?" Jack asked as he sat beside her, picking up the beer she'd brought out for him.

 

"I’m hardly taking any meds anymore," she said. "And anyway, there's not enough alcohol in here to give me a buzz." She took a drink and leaned back, closing her eyes.

 

Jack took a deep drink of his own beer, indulging himself as he took advantage of her closed eyes, taking a moment to study her features.

 

She'd put on a few pounds in the last week, the hollows in her cheeks filling out a bit. She had a bit of a tan and he knew from Teal'c that she and Daniel had spent a lot of time just hanging around the house, renting movies and relaxing.

 

Both of them were healing well and Fraiser thought they'd be cleared for light duty in a couple of weeks. "You shouldn't have done it," he said softly.

 

She opened her eyes, frowning at him. "Excuse me?"

 

"We coulda made it."

 

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

 

"Carter—"

 

"Colonel, I was dying," she said softly, looking him in the eyes. "I…I could feel it. You'd have risked your life for a corpse."

 

"It's my life."

 

"No," she corrected. "It's theirs."

 

"Carter—"

 

"Colonel, what would you have done?" she asked him. He broke the eye contact, looking down at his beer. "Exactly. I don't want you guys to die for me."

 

"That's not your decision," he said seriously.

 

"I know," she whispered.

 

"You have no idea how it felt when Teal'c came down and told me you were…weren't…"

 

"Probably  what it felt like when we got an unauthorized gate activation from Edora," she interrupted.

 

He quirked his eyebrows. "Those two driven you nuts yet?" he asked, looking towards Daniel and Teal'c.

 

She shook her head. "They've been ok. Teal'c brings him stuff from the mountain, keeps him occupied."

 

"And you too I bet?"

 

She squirmed. "Keeps my inbox clean. Besides, I don't really have much else to do."

 

"You know, if you have nothing better to do than just sit around in the sun and if I had more than three days leave, I'd drag you up to a certain pristine spot in the Land of a Thousand Lakes," he threatened.

 

"And one of these days, I'm gonna take you up on that and check out that fishless lake of yours," she said with a grin.

 

Jack chuckled, letting the conversation fade away as he settled for simply sitting and enjoying the presence of his friends. They were together again, maybe not forever, probably not forever, but who wanted forever when what was important was now.

 

~Fin~


End file.
